1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of command, control, communications, computer, intelligence surveillance, and reconnaissance (C4ISR) hardware and software systems and components.
2. Description of Related Art
At present a disparate number of data, message, and circuit switching systems and equipment communicate with one another over a range of network systems, ranging from tactical, squad-level systems, to strategic, headquarters-level systems, over a plurality of transmission systems including tactical line-of-sight; combat net radios; high frequency, microwave and troposphere scatter systems; fiber optic cable; telephone lines; and satellite links. These transmission systems when used in a military context can be termed a Tactical Data Link (TDL). Often it is necessary to superimpose and combine data from a TDL onto data from another source (e.g., a “mashup”). A mashup is a function of a web application that seamlessly performs the acquisition, combination, and integrated presentation of data from multiple websites; a mashup is a web application that seamlessly combines content from more than one source into an integrated whole. The best known example is to acquire database information from a website that includes a geographical component and to “mash” that against content from a graphical maps website, i.e. Google Maps, thereby presenting the database information in its geographic context visually. Another example might be a website that polls several other websites for pricing information and then presents the results ordered from lowest cost to highest cost to allow a user to do price comparisons.
In the present invention a simple example of a mashup might be to superimpose data acquired from a scout in the field that has sighted an enemy target using a GPS locator with an colored icon of the enemy target indicating what type of target it is, superimposed onto a terrain map of where the enemy target is situated, so an end user, e.g., an officer, can more readily make strategic and tactical decisions.
What is lacking in the prior art is a method and apparatus performing such a mashup using an IP network with a web server-web browser architecture, and for exporting tactical data link information as a web service, such as taught in the present invention.